tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
El Halcon Verde
Background Raised on the mean streets of Juarez. The boy who would become El Halcon Verde, lived a hard life in a poor neighborhood surrounded by gangs and violence. His sole joy as a youngster was the ability to sneak out of the house in the middle of grocery runs to the Lucha Libre shows. He was very fond of masked wrestling, and a particular fan of the city's technico (good guy): El Aguila Rojo. Before long, the Red Eagle learned of the young fan, and after wrestling matches, the two would hang out and speak about the greatness of lucha and the majesty of the ring. Everything changed one night, however, when a group of thugs attempting to shake down the arena for protection money burst in, wielding shotguns at the audience. El Aguila Rojo, atempted to stop the thugs, when one shot him in the back. He was dead. Fearing the police, the hoods ran out like cowards. As the boy saw his hero fall from his place of hiding, he had decided his path in life. Over 10 years, the boy snuck out of his home to train at the arena. He learned all the arts of masked wrestling, but he never forgot the lessons of his original teacher. After climbing to the top of the local wrestling ladder, the same thugs returned after a stint in jail. The boy, having been unrecognized by the thugs, donned the mask of El Aguila Rojo and, upon re-appearing before the thugs, frightened and fought them into submission. When the cops arrived, the boy told the thieves "here are the men who mudered El Aguila Rojo." The cops responded. "But, sir, YOU are El Aguila Rojo." Soon after that, the boy, now a young man, donned the mask of El Halcon Verde, and became a sensation in the international wrestling circuit. He won numerous titles. He holds the record for holding the Mexican championship belt for 3 years and 75 individual matches, and gaining the world title against Rudo Rudolpho in a combination steel cage/coffin match. After twenty more years, El Halcon has gone into retirement. After a year of retirement, El Halcon Verde has become restless, and is in search of a new challenge. He has decided to call in a favor from an old friend: Chief Weller, to join ACME headquarters in San Francisco, to begin a new life as a crime-fighter. Personality Dedicated to the promotion of justice, and the triumph of good over evil, El Halcon is a true hero. A luchador to the very letter, he never removes his green and white luchador mask, even in the shower. He is almost always seen in full costume, though he sometimes wears a hat and trenchcoat over it in public to lessen the spectacle. He is also quite fond of reading, and is always seen in idle moments with a paperback in his hand. Some people say he is a little too honorable for his own good. (He's let a few female criminals slip away because he won't lay a hand on a lady.) Other people are in search of something dark or dirty about his past. (They haven't found anything.) The only thing that seems human about him is a certain weakness for Mexican pastries, especially Marrranitos. (Molasses cookies shaped like little pigs.) At any rate, he is a powerful and valuable ally for a detective to have, and he is dedicated to the elimination of crime. Random Facts * Verde's best friend in the ACME organization is Chief Weller. Weller was his English teacher in the University of Mexico, and they simultaneously discovered eachother to be crime fighters when they found themselves working on the same case. Career Training *Lucha Libre *Advanced Criminology Images Participation References *TECS Profile Page Category:Characters Category:ACME